


玫瑰色的你

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13
Summary: 后续大概是月因为是L的伴侣，始终没有引起身边人的怀疑，月引出MN并谋杀后，让海砂放弃了死亡笔记，自己如愿创造了一个新世界。直到多年后终于有人揭竿而起，神被推下神坛。





	玫瑰色的你

基拉完全回来了。显示屏淡蓝的荧光里。夜神月的侧脸看起来甚至比平时更冷静，然而L后颈的标记告诉他不是这样。尽管在这个时代，Alpha和Omega伴侣之间的精神链接早已被视为一种浪漫传说，但是他们的相容度太高了，在夜神月情绪剧烈波动时，L能从标记中感知到他部分的情绪。此刻那个标记像火一样灼烧着他的后颈，痛感和恶心一起冲上来，他想吐。  
感觉到他的目光，夜神月转过头。他看起来没有任何异样，俊美的脸上戴着他惯常的令人信任的那层面具。他不知道夜神月是否也能感知自己的情绪，他们从来没有交换过底牌，即使在夜神月还只是夜神月的那段时间里。基拉凑过来，安抚般抚摸着他所留下的标记，微凉的手指按上去却带来火热的刺痛感，那是最直观的警告，然而标记了自己的Alpha的信息素令他不由自主地放松下去，这让他感到自己的可耻。  
L过去从未因为自己的Omega身份困扰过。他的发情期很短，渡又总是及时给他送上抑制剂，一般Omega会遇到的难堪情况他甚至从来不需要考虑。但是那天是怎么开始的？他并没有进入发情期。  
惨白的月光从落地窗洒下来，尽管他们没有开灯，这个房间也不算暗。几乎是刚进门他们就滚到了床上，L也对这样急切的自己感到不可思议，然而很快他就忘了这回事了，夜神月的唇舌在他身上游走着。以他的年纪而言，他撩拨的动作未免有些太熟练了，也许是他那些杂志的功劳。L不曾抚慰过自己，他有太多其他事情要做了，因此当夜神月发掘他身上敏感点时，他比一般的处子更加敏感，他不知道自己的乳头、脊柱和耳垂竟然如此受不得刺激，以至于只是一些舔弄，他的身下就流出了黏腻的汁液。  
先是一根指头，夜神月的手虽然修长，骨节却很大，当他探进去时，即使L已经湿了，依然轻轻叫了一声。年轻的男人有些抱歉地笑了，在他耳边柔声说对不起——他又伸进去了一根手指。最初当然是不舒服的，那两根手指仿佛在他的身体里翻找着什么东西，把他的里面弄得乱七八糟。然后，它们找到了，陌生的快感从身体内部传来，这感觉太奇妙了，L睁大了眼睛，压抑不住的呻吟从嘴角流出来。  
但是当夜神月真正进入时还是痛，他没有经验，下身绷得太紧，夜神月进入他就像一把餐刀切开奶油蛋糕。他无意识地挣扎着想要逃开，然而性爱中的夜神月力气相比平时更大，他小小的反抗随即被按下去了，火热的阴茎在他的甬道中进得更深。  
痛，比痛更可怕的是夜神月的眼睛，那双漂亮的棕色眼睛在兴奋中闪出一丝红光。L在那不祥的眼睛里看到自己，赤裸着，大腿和大脑都向这个男人张开。  
“月君，你现在很像基拉。”他在夜神月的耳边轻声说。男人似乎又一次被他激怒了，他彻底抽出阴茎又深深撞进去，擦过那最敏感的一点，L绷直了脚尖，他低吼：“我说了我不是！”  
也许这一刻他不是，明亮的眼睛里是真切的愤怒，如果有人能在床上还保持这样的演技，那么他一定早就横扫各大电影节了。L转头看向窗外。即使在深夜，东京的繁华灯火也不会熄灭，它们甚至把半边夜空都染成了混沌的暗红色，一弦细细的月亮比起人类的文明不免显得黯淡，然而照亮了这个房间的依然是一片冰冷的青白色月光。  
年轻的男人抱怨着他的心不在焉，转过他的脸然后吻了他。夜神月的吻是咖啡味的，很苦，夹了一点须后水的味道——他的身体正在向着成熟男人发育，按理说L应该不喜欢的，但是他的亲吻却让他无法拒绝。接吻时L想起自己看过的那些爱情电影，他的吻就像那些完美的故事所描述的，和他下身凶猛的动作完全不同，他的吻和他拥抱着L的臂膀一起构成了温柔的牢笼，让L甘心被下身燃起的火焰淹没。  
“啊！”当他被转过去离开那个怀抱时，夜神月的阴茎没有抽出来，在新的姿势下，它在他的体内顶到了生殖腔的开口，那里不在发情期时是闭合的。L被痛到清醒了，然而夜神月并没有因为他的尖叫停下来，他不断向那里撞击，想强行进入那里。原始的恐怖和前所未有的痛感浸透了L，他想标记他，那是不可逆转的。夜神月想要标记他——基拉将会标记他。  
“为我打开吧……”只要他想，夜神月的声音可以非常具有诱惑力，L曾在他哄骗弥海砂时听过，他曾以为自己可以抵抗那种魔力，但此时染上情欲色彩的声音，仿佛咒语般在他耳边响起。而他孤立无援，面前只有凌乱的床单。他以为自己会踢开他，他本可以的，尽管下身又酸又疼。可是最终他再次张开了大腿。  
L在很多书上看过对成结的描写，他们说这是爱人间最幸福的时刻，意味着完全的信任，据说那是很甜蜜的，也许吧。有一本书上以诗意的语言讲述那一瞬间，仿佛置身无边的花田，天空飘荡着馨香的花瓣，远处传来婚礼的钟声。人类在赞美爱情上总有那么多形容词。  
没有鲜花，只有夜神月兴奋的喘息，后颈的结合腺被咬开，标记完成了。不在发情期的标记让L感觉自己被从中间劈开了，信息素并不足以麻痹感官，在幻觉里他看到自己的血流成一个小小的红褐色湖泊，月光在地板上画出分明的界限，他闭上眼睛。再次睁开眼睛时，月光还是那么幽幽地照下来，而镜子里的脸比月光更惨白。那是他自己的脸，他的胃翻腾起来。没有检查，但是他自己知道，他怀孕了，应该就是在标记那一夜。  
夜神月走过来抱住他，像每一个热恋中的Alpha那样。今天直升机上夜神月接触到死亡笔记本的反应绝对骗不过L，他知道，他也知道。太心急了，基拉，你把应付弥海砂的方法拿来搪塞我。庆幸她是Beta吧，不然你要怎么处理这种局面。  
“虽然火口的线索断了，但是我们拿到了死亡笔记，至少我们终于知道基拉如何杀人了……”他似乎特地压低了声线在他耳边呢喃着。  
“……我们联手，一定能找到基拉的……”然而他大概看不到自己棕发下闪着红光的眼睛。  
“……我爱你……”上下句之间完全没有逻辑，是因为胜券在握所以不用费心表演了吗。即使自命为神，他到底还是太年轻了。  
他试图用爱情操纵他，L熟知他的骗术，但他张开了腿。夜神月还戴着那张面具，尽管他看起来已经迫不及待地等着撕下来了。今晚的性交更像是粗暴的泄欲，进入前没有多少爱抚，当然也没有亲吻。看起来L的默许让他的自信心更膨胀了。  
而我在想什么。L抬眼望向天花板，那上面空无一物。在他身上驰骋的是基拉，他的腹中孕育着基拉的孩子。  
他能为自己找出很多理由。让夜神月以为自己伪装得很好，这样才能找到他的破绽。这也许是对的。也许只是因为他想和他做，他们的时间都不多了。夜神月发现了他的出神，恶劣地去顶他闭合的生殖腔，L痛得抓紧了他的背呻吟。他不知道他怀孕了，他也不准备告诉他。毫无意义。  
手指下夜神月的脊背是柔韧的触感，他的身形还保留着少年的纤细感，但是已经有了结实的肌肉。L经常会忽略他的年纪，然后被类似的细节提醒。我在他这个年纪是怎么样的？他想。L的人生是按照已经被设定好的轨道生长的，从他懂事起就看得到尽头，月和他如此不同。  
越来越快的撞击打断了他的思路，快感从脊椎一路冲上大脑，L的下身已经感觉不到其他的存在，所有的感觉集中在被夜神月插入的甬道。他们都快要高潮了，一滴汗水悬在夜神月的下巴上，摇摇欲坠。他迷蒙着抬起头舔掉了那滴汗，温热的咸味在他的舌头上散开。一次更深的撞击后，精液喷射在肉壁上，夜神月的结在他身体里膨胀。  
性爱结束后交织的喘息和心跳声像一床柔软的被子覆在他们身上，L环抱着年轻男人，把自己的脸贴近他的，汗湿了的皮肤贴在一起时仿佛没有了界限。此刻他们是相连的。我要验证笔记本背面的规则，只有这一条无法说通，他想，赶在基拉杀死我之前。

 

对L的尸检意外的漫长，当尸检结果终于出来时，夜神月急切地接过来，他控制自己的表情，让那急切看起来是悲痛的而不是其他。报告单上的死因当然是心脏麻痹，但是有一项结果出乎他的意料：L怀孕了。那行小字让他的大脑僵住了。法医带着了然的神情说着安慰的话，而夜神月也正像法医见过的每一个失去伴侣和孩子的Alpha那样痛哭失声。

**Author's Note:**

> 后续大概是月因为是L的伴侣，始终没有引起身边人的怀疑，月引出MN并谋杀后，让海砂放弃了死亡笔记，自己如愿创造了一个新世界。直到多年后终于有人揭竿而起，神被推下神坛。


End file.
